


Jusqu'à la fin

by Ploum



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Réponse à un défi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Même ennemis, ils ne peuvent empêcher à ces sentiments et cette tension entre eux d'exister... Et le fait d'être tous deux séquestrés par un ennemi commun n'arrange pas leurs affaires. Mais y a-t-il seulement un espoir que les choses puissent se résoudre et basculer enfin ?





	Jusqu'à la fin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Alors pour le coup je les ai placés plus vers la fin de l’aventure, sinon ça se serait transformé en fic longue. Et j’ai peut-être été un peu au-delà du prompt, dans le sens où je suis allée un peu plus loin que de la simple tension entre eux, mais j’espère que cela te plaira quand même !
> 
> Crédits : appartient aux créateurs de l’œuvre et à ses détenteurs successifs

     — Jamais vous ne réussirez à sortir d’ici ! Ah ah ah !  
     Le rire sadique qui suivit ces paroles les salua jusqu’à ce que le petit écran devant eux s’éteignît, et même là son écho demeura dans leurs oreilles quelques secondes encore après qu’il n’eût cessé. Le silence s’installa quelques instants dans la pièce. Les deux hommes fixaient encore l’écran, dépités, avant de tourner chacun le visage vers l’autre pour croiser leurs regards. Ils l’avaient seulement cru un peu dérangé et surtout revanchard. A présent, ils constataient que ce type était juste fou.  
     — Rappelez-moi comment vous vous êtes attiré les foudres de cet homme ? ironisa Pacôme à l’encontre de son collègue dont le visage s’assombrit à ces mots.  
     — Oh, Pacôme, fichez-moi la paix avec ça, voulez-vous, grogna Zorglub en se renfrognant, mécontent.  
     D’autant plus qu’en vérité, il n’était pas réellement capable de répondre à la question posée – mais c’était bien inutile de toute façon car Pacôme le savait déjà. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu’un de ses anciens collaborateurs dont il avait oublié jusqu’à l’identité et le visage allait ressurgir dans sa vie et dans son repaire pourtant secret et se vexerait de son oubli ? Et le pire était que ce type n’avait même pas mis une journée pour le vaincre.   
     C’était presque vexant. _Humiliant_.   
     Il avait malgré tout réussi à s’enfuir avant que le contrôle sur ses installations informatiques que l’autre – même alors qu’il l’avait répété, Zorglub ne se rappelait déjà plus de son nom – exerçait ne fût totale et lui-même avait rejoint la seule personne qu’il respectait et qu’il savait être en mesure de l’aider : le Comte de Champignac. Il devinait que ce n’était pas réellement lui qui avait réussi à le convaincre de l’aider ni leur ancienne _amitié_ , mais plutôt la description de ce qui lui était arrivé : il n’avait pas fallu davantage au scientifique pour comprendre la dangerosité de l’individu dont il était question et que si sur le moment, Zorglub en avait été la seule victime – à leur connaissance – il pourrait avoir une vision bien plus large de l’avenir par la suite – le contrôle du pays, de l’Europe voire du monde entier, s’il lui prenait des élans de mégalomanie à la Zorglub. Et c’était le cas ; déjà il projetait de récupérer le contrôle des installations gouvernementales belges d’ici la fin de la journée, grâce à l’armée de zorglhommes volée à Zorglub, à ses propres machines et à son aisance dans la cyberattaque. L’argument avait également suffi à convaincre ses deux amis, les jeunes aventuriers Spirou et Fantasio, même si venir en aide au scientifique déchu les avait fait sourciller, surtout le reporter blond. Mais entre-temps, Pacôme et Zorglub s’étaient retrouvés séparés de ces deux derniers et avaient été capturés, sans même avoir eu une idée d’où se trouvait sa planque. Il avait vite réglé leur compte.  
     Du moins c’était ce qu’il pensait et c’était ce qu’eux espéraient faux.  
     — Réfléchissons plutôt à un moyen de sortir d’ici, continua-t-il pour détourner le sujet en regardant autour de lui.  
     Spirou et Fantasio s’efforceraient sans doute de venir les libérer mais ils ne pouvaient les attendre. Il leur fallait agir vite afin de l’empêcher de mettre à bien son sinistre projet. Le souci était que les possibilités restaient minces. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne présentait pas grand-chose : sa surface était trop réduite et était à peine plus grande que celle d’une cabine d’ascenseur assez large, aucun meuble ni objet ne l’occupait donc. Il y avait seulement quatre murs et une porte sur leur gauche. Cette dernière se composait de deux cloisons métalliques et les murs eux-mêmes étaient faits de la même matière, ce qui donnait au tout l’impression de se tenir effectivement dans une cabine d’ascenseur. Dans le mur face à eux était incrusté l’écran par lequel leur kidnappeur les avait contactés pour présenter son ‘incroyable plan machiavélique’, et ce dernier en avait également profité pour leur faire comprendre à quel point ils étaient coincés et à quel point il leur était supérieur et qu’il était le meilleur avant de les laisser là, assuré du fait que jamais ils ne pourraient quitter la pièce par leurs propres moyens. Il était vrai que cela s’annonçait mal : après tout, il avait vaincu Zorglub en piratant ses propres systèmes et en les retournant contre lui et celles-ci devaient être sous son contrôle, même s’ils avaient l’espoir que son orgueil causerait une certaine négligence dont ils pourraient tirer avantage. La découverte d’un panneau de commandes juste sous l’écran, en retirant la fine cloison qui le couvrait, leur conférait cet espoir. Ne leur restait plus à présent qu’à détourner le système d’un homme qui était un maitre en la matière.   
     Ce qui ne serait donc pas une mince affaire.  
     Pacôme roula des yeux à ces mots mais ne le contredit pas et baissa les yeux vers le panneau de commandes.  
     — Cet imbécile ne sait pas qui il a enfermé, déclara-t-il avec fermeté, bien déterminé à ne pas s’attarder en cet endroit plus que nécessaire.  
     C’est-à-dire le moins possible.  
     — Sans doute que si, un peu, grogna Zorglub, ce à quoi Pacôme lui renvoya une œillade ennuyée. De toute façon vous n’êtes peut-être pas le plus indiqué pour ce genre de choses.  
     — Je vous demande pardon ?  
     Les sourcils froncés, Pacôme secoua la tête face à tant de mauvaise foi – qui pour lui n’était lié qu’à sa frustration de se trouver bloquer là car après tout, pourquoi être immédiatement venu le chercher s’il était si _inapte_ ? Il se pencha vers la console pour l’étudier et Zorglub l’imita. Devant eux s’étalaient nombre de boutons vraisemblablement séparés en deux claviers mais toujours un seul écran. Ils essayèrent de retirer d’autres pans de cloisons pour voir s’il y avait davantage mais ils ne trouvèrent que les trajets de câbles dont ils ignoraient l’origine, la destination et le rôle. Pourquoi les avoir mis là et non pas dans une salle quelconque et vide dans laquelle il aurait été sûr qu’ils n’auraient rien pu faire ? Sans doute l’individu prêchait-il par sa suffisance et peut-être même était-ce justement pour cela qu’il les avait mis là : pour leur signifier que bien que techniquement, ils avaient les moyens de sortir, il leur restait supérieur et que jamais ils ne réussiraient à prendre le contrôle de son propre système. Ou alors il n’avait tout simplement pas de vraie cellule et les avait mis là où il avait pu. A vrai dire, cela ne changeait rien : les symboles ne différaient pas de ce qu’ils connaissaient mais son fonctionnement restait encore un mystère.   
      Mais ce n’était pas la seule chose qui compliquait la tâche.  
      L’exiguïté de la pièce et le fait de devoir se pencher tous deux sur une console aussi étroite les rapprochaient inexorablement et même si extérieurement, ils se montraient indifférents, intérieurement il en était tout autre. Les deux hommes se frôlaient et régulièrement, leurs épaules se pressaient l’une contre l’autre bien que tous deux fussent de constitution plutôt maigre. Ce n’était presque rien mais Pacôme sentait son cœur battre plus vite et son corps se tendre de manière involontaire, appréciant malgré lui ce contact forcé et se retenant d’effectuer des gestes inconscients pour le prolonger. Pourtant, il avait toujours réussi à se contrôler jusqu’à présent mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu à subir une telle pression sur lui. Il glissa un regard troublé à l’encontre de son ancien élève qui fixait la console avec attention, la mâchoire crispée, inconscient des émois dont il était responsable. Pacôme haït d’autant plus l’individu à l’origine de la situation présente : il voulait autant échapper à cette proximité qu’il l’appréciait, échapper à la tentation grandissante que son confrère représentait autant qu’y céder. Et le désir n’était pas seul, de sorte que tout cela le frustrait mais surtout le blessait. Si cela faisait longtemps et qu’il y était habitué, la douleur était aiguisée par leur collaboration forcée qui le forçait à le côtoyer depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Au final, c’était peut-être même pire encore que de supporter son absence et le fait qu’ils fussent ennemis, à cause de la manière dont Zorglub usait de la science.  
     Ou cela s’équivalait, en définitive.  
     Et ironiquement, Zorglub partageait des pensées en même temps assez similaires et différentes. Le temps qui s’écoulait n’arrangeait pas les choses alors qu’ils peinaient tous deux à se concentrer. Cela ne les empêcha pas de réussir rapidement la première étape : allumer l’écran et le système. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à la tâche qui les attendait et ils en étaient bien conscients : ne se rengorgeant pas de cette prompte victoire, ils poursuivirent. Le sens des algorithmes qui défilèrent devant leurs yeux leur échappait mais ils ne désespéraient pas. Seulement, plus le temps passait, plus l’agacement et l’impatience montaient et leur trouble ne faisait que les accroitre. L’air devenait plus moite, plus chaud et plus lourd, ce qui les rendait plus inconfortables et n’améliorait ni leur humeur ni la tension entre eux. Ils ne désiraient rien d’autre que de sortir d’ici et ils ne désiraient rien d’autre que de se consacrer à autre chose qu’à cette stupide console. L’un ne fonctionnait pas, l’autre n’était même pas envisageable ; alors ils s’énervaient.   
     La situation devint insoutenable, tant qu’ils en vinrent à exprimer leur frustration de la seule façon qui leur était possible : en se disputant.  
     — C’est n’importe quoi ! Ce n’est pas comme ça que nous allons –  
     — Champignac, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, bien sûr que c’est comme ça ! Vous travaillez sur des champignons, vous ne savez pas –  
     — Ah, vous n’allez pas recommencer ! Je ne me restreins pas qu’aux champignons, même s’ils constituent l’essentiel de mes recherches, s’écria Pacôme, vexé. Et d’ailleurs, à ce propos, je pourrais vous citer plusieurs de leurs utilités en la matière alors cessez donc de les mépriser ! Et je sais comment fonctionnent les systèmes informatiques et les circuits !  
     — Et Zorglub mieux que vous ! Il a quand même réussi à créer –  
     — C’est bien pour cela que ce cher Zodias a réussi à le détourner !  
     — Cela n’a strictement rien à voir !  
     Ils perdirent ainsi de précieuses minutes même s’ils continuaient à s’acharner sur le matériel et ils furent d’autant plus énervés qu’ils constataient que l’autre s’efforçait de le corriger et s’en vexaient.  
     — De toute façon ça a toujours été comme ça, vous n’êtes jamais satisfait, quoi que Zorglub fasse, cracha finalement Zorglub, amer, en effectuant une nouvelle tentative.   
     Il poussa un grognement frustré lorsque la console couina pour exprimer son refus et se retint difficilement de donner un coup de poing à cet écran malveillant qui osait lui résister de cette façon.  
     — Ne soyez pas vexé, je voulais juste dire que vous feriez mieux de –  
     — Cessez de traiter Zorglub de cette façon, il n’est _PLUS_ votre élève ! Cela fait des années qu’il a quitté les bancs de l’université, il faudra bien que vous le reteniez un jour !  
     Pacôme se figea sous la colère qu’exprimait le quadragénaire ; si elle était habituelle, elle paraissait plus virulente que d’habitude bien qu’il ne sût exactement pourquoi et cela le blessa malgré lui. Zorglub prenait son attitude pour de la condescendance ; jamais il ne s’était douté qu’il se comportait ainsi, adoptant instinctivement la position de professeur, afin de prendre ses distances avec lui – car comment aurait-il pu se justifier d’être attiré par l’un de ses élèves à l’époque ? Et même si Zorglub prétendait le contraire, il savait qu’il le voyait toujours ainsi d’une certaine façon ; c’était l’admiration du professeur renommé qu’il recherchait, son attention et son respect. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu’il l’avait déjà et l’avait toujours eue – du moins en partie. Il l‘avait toujours considéré comme un bon élève à l’époque et plus encore et même maintenant, il admettait qu’il était un grand scientifique, à sa manière. Qu’il était dommage qu’il gâchât ainsi son talent pour ses élans mégalomanes sortis de nulle part alors qu’il pourrait contribuer à améliorer le quotidien de ses pairs et à faire avancer la science. Aurait-il pris un autre chemin s’il avait agi différemment à l’époque ? Il en doutait – sans doute n’aurait-il fait que perdre le respect et l’admiration qu’il lui avait toujours inspiré pour la consacrer à quelqu’un d’autre et le dédaigner, ou peut-être cela l’aurait-il davantage enfoncé dans ses volontés actuelles. Car Zorglub ne concevait sans doute pas leur relation autrement. Si l’université était loin, leur différence d’âge demeurerait toujours.   
     Et en attendant, l’histoire se répétait, irrévocablement.  
     Le cœur serré, il tenta de calmer les choses et de l’apaiser :  
     — Ce n’est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je disais juste que –  
     — Ah, cessez donc ! Zorglub ne sait même pas pourquoi il s’entête ainsi, cela ne sert strictement à rien, vous ne comprenez rien !  
     — Zorglub…  
     — Dire que Zorglub ne souhaite pas que votre admiration mais vous êtes trop –  
     — Pardon ?   
     Pacôme cligna des yeux, incrédule. Son état d’esprit formait une certaine hypothèse dans son esprit, qu’il devinait n’être que de l’espoir vain. Zorglub se raidit à ses propres paroles et se détourna ; il refusa de répondre.  
     — Mais que désirez-vous donc ?  
     Il attendit plusieurs secondes mais rien ne vint. Pacôme retint un soupir et maudit son esprit qui ne lui présentait pas d’autres réponses – il avait déjà son amitié, même si elle était entachée par toutes les mauvaises actions que Zorglub faisait, et ce dernier devait bien le savoir pour être venu le chercher !  
     Il fut d’autant plus surpris que suite à cela, Zorglub se montra soudain calme et silencieux, concentré, et cessa ainsi ses vindicatives – et ce fut surtout son silence qui alerta le vieil homme.   
     — Zorglub ?  
     — Nous devons sortir d’ici, je vous rappelle, le tança sèchement ce dernier sans un regard à son encontre.  
     — Qu’entendiez-vous par le fait que vous souhaitiez plus que – ?  
     — Que n’avez-vous pas compris dans la nécessité urgente que nous sortions d’ici ? le coupa Zorglub, tapotant fiévreusement sur les touches du clavier plus fort qu’il n’était nécessaire, démontrant ainsi que sa colère n’était pas partie.  
     — Cela n’a rien d’urgent, nous sommes bloqués ici depuis plus d’une heure je vous ferais remarquer, quelques minutes de plus n’y changeront rien, répliqua Pacôme, exaspéré par le comportement de son condisciple, mais la curiosité et l’espoir eurent vite fait de balayer cela. Mais –  
     Un bip sonore l’interrompit. Ils ne surent quelle action le permit mais l’affichage changea soudain pour une fenêtre noire sur laquelle s’alignaient plusieurs algorithmes complexes qu’ils ne reconnurent pas de premier abord. Mais la façon dont ils étaient organisés leur était connue ; décrypter les fonctions et les détourner ne serait sans doute pas le plus difficile.   
     Leur réussite les stupéfia tant qu’ils restèrent figés un instant, comme s’ils réalisaient à peine que ce fût effectivement le cas. Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
     — C’est vous qui avez fait cela ? lui demanda Pacôme d’une voix incertaine, comme lui-même n’avait pas touché le système depuis quelques minutes, s’en étant écarté.  
     — Eh bien…  
     Zorglub aurait bien aimé dire oui et s’en vanter, d’autant plus que c’était sans doute le cas, seulement il n’était pas capable de dire ce qu’il avait fait si Pacôme insistait pour le savoir – ce qui serait certainement le cas et ce serait bien normal. Tous deux aimaient comprendre. Et puis, peut-être était-ce dû à une combinaison de ce qu’ils avaient fait tous deux ; mais cela, ils n’avaient aucun moyen de le savoir.  
     Et surtout, ils ne perdraient pas leur temps à le déterminer.  
     — Je suppose que nous n’avons plus qu’à nous y remettre..., marmonna Zorglub, troublé, en se repenchant une nouvelle fois sur la console.  
     Pacôme ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis se retint, hésitant, avant de soupirer et de s’y reconcentrer, dépité. Contourner les commandes ne fut pas aisé mais leur association leur permit d’en venir à bout rapidement, malgré leurs récurrents désaccords ; la cloison qui fermait la salle s’ouvrit dans un glissement feutré, ce qui enthousiasma les deux scientifiques, rengorgés par cette victoire sur l’individu. Ils ne se perdirent pas dans des congratulations et s’empressèrent aussitôt de s’extraire de la pièce pour déboucher dans un long couloir vide. L’air devint alors plus respirable ; Zorglub prit aussitôt ses distances avec son collègue, qui en fut aussi satisfait qu’attristé. Mais cette difficulté surmontée, leur discussion précédente lui revint à l’esprit, de sorte que ces deux sentiments le quittèrent tout aussi vite qu’ils étaient venus, remplacés par le besoin de comprendre. Peut-être Zorglub l’avait-il senti car il se mit aussitôt en marche sans même savoir où il comptait se rendre ni par où. Pacôme s’empressa de le suivre.  
     — Zorglub –  
     — Vous savez où trouver la pièce centrale ?  
     De leur position, ils n’avaient pu que détourner le système local leur ayant permis de débloquer la porte. S’ils souhaitaient mettre en échec leur kidnappeur, il leur fallait lui faire perdre le contrôle de l’ensemble de ses installations et contacter les forces armées pour investir sa base, et donc trouver les commandes centrales. Une fois ses ordinateurs hors d’usage, il ne pourrait plus rien faire ; ses moyens humains étaient assez limités car il n’assurait sa suprématie que par la technologie et cela ne pourrait que jouer à leur avantage. Même s’il disposait des zorglhommes de Zorglub, comme ce dernier était dans une période où il s’efforçait de rester discret, ses troupes n’étaient pas si importantes.   
     — Non, je n’ai vu aucun plan nulle part, répondit Pacôme bien qu’il n’en vît pas réellement la nécessité.  
     Comment aurait-il pu alors qu’ils avaient passé tout leur temps bloqués ensemble au même endroit à visualiser le même écran ?   
Ils y allèrent donc au hasard ; ils suivirent le couloir, ignorant les quelques portes qu’ils croisèrent et qui ressemblaient à celle qui les avait retenus prisonniers durant tout ce temps.  
     — Vous savez comment contacter vos deux amis ?  
     — Spirou et Fantasio ?  
     — Qui d’autre ?  
     Même si Pacôme avait contacté plusieurs de ses confrères scientifiques et amis de longue date, aucun n’avait répondu jusqu’au moment de leur enlèvement. Zorglub n’avait déjà pas compté sur eux de base mais de ce fait, il ne les comptait pas tout court, bien qu’ils eussent pu répondre depuis et rejoindre les deux aventuriers pour se mettre à leur recherche – aucun d’eux n’en savait rien et ne pouvait le savoir. Si Pacôme pensa donc un instant rétorquer à ce sujet, il se retint ; discuter là-dessus avec lui ne servirait à rien. Zorglub ne s’en préoccuperait pas davantage de toute façon et il parlerait juste dans le vide.  
     Il ne répondit donc même pas à cette question.  
     — Non, je n’ai rien, à vrai dire je ne m’attendais même pas à ce que nous soyons séparés de la sorte et je n’ai donc pas prévu le coup.  
     D’autant que vu le contrôle que l’autre exerçait sur les machines, un simple portable ou un traceur sur lui-même n’aurait pas suffi ; il avait dû penser à des tentatives de la sorte et devait disposer de systèmes de protection en conséquence, qui empêchaient le passage des ondes et donc les communications – du moins, à sa place c’était sans doute ainsi qu’il aurait agi. Il lui aurait fallu créer un appareil pour pallier à ce problème mais n’en avait pas eu le temps. Il n’avait donc rien à proposer, pas même un appareil classique.  
     Zodias les avait pris totalement par surprise.  
     Zorglub garda d’abord le silence face à cette réponse puis il soupira :  
     — Nous verrons si vos amis finissent par nous trouver.  
     — Ils le feront.  
     Les deux jeunes hommes finissaient toujours par y arriver et Pacôme savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de convaincre Zorglub à ce sujet, puisqu’il avait lui-même subi les frais de leur persévérance. Même s’il ne comptait pas réellement sur eux ; sa propre estime de lui-même l’empêchait de compter sur trop de personnes. Pacôme était un cas un peu à part – c’était l’une des seules personnes qu’il respectât pleinement, ce dernier en avait conscience.   
Ils ne croisèrent personne et en furent étonnés mais ne surent s’ils devaient s’en inquiéter. La présence des caméras qui se tournaient à leur passage les assurait cependant que leur fuite devait être connue si quelqu’un prenait la peine de visionner ces images. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils prirent à leur droite et empruntèrent un escalier qui menait vers les étages supérieurs. Ils étaient inconscients lorsqu’ils avaient été amenés ici par les robots contrôlés par Zodias, mais la logique voulait qu’ils fussent plutôt enfermés dans les sous-sols – l’absence de fenêtres où que ce fût appuyait cette théorie, ils agissaient donc en conséquence. Ils montèrent et n’eurent pas davantage de problème que dans le couloir.   
     — Vous rappelez-vous des machines dont il avait le contrôle ?  
     — Des miennes, grogna Zorglub avec mécontentement.  
     Et cela seul avait suffi à mettre à mal son organisation ; ses zorglhommes n’étant que des individus soumis à son influence et sans réelle capacité de réflexion importante, il avait ainsi été facile pour Zodias de prendre le contrôle sur la totalité de ses installations et à partir de là… Zorglub s’était retrouvé seul. Il s’était enfui et avait tout laissé derrière lui, si ce n’était la zorglonde qu’il avait récupérée, et il priait depuis pour qu’il n’eût pas trouvé pas le secret de sa construction parmi les dossiers qui pouvaient encombrer son serveur – et dans un second temps, qu’il ne l’eût pas récupérée lors de sa capture. Ce n’était pas comme si lui-même en avait besoin à présent, mais à savoir s’il avait pensé à effacer ces données…  
     En tout cas s’il s’en tirait bien, il s’empresserait de le faire en premier lieu. C’était lui qui volait les inventions des autres, pas l’inverse.  
     — Mais a-t-il –  
     — Zorglub n’en sait rien, pesta-t-il. Il n’a même pas eu besoin d’en envoyer de toute façon !  
     Mais ce ne serait pas illogique qu’il eût pu obtenir des robots d’autres individus et qu’il en eût équipé son antre.  
     Pacôme eut sa réponse quelques instants plus tard : alors qu’ils arrivaient en haut de l’escalier, deux droïdes à la silhouette vaguement humaine leur bouchèrent soudain le passage et leur intimèrent de se rendre. Zorglub maugréa.  
     — C’est bien notre veine !  
     Comme ils ne répondirent pas ni ne firent de signes leur indiquant qu’ils obéissaient, les droïdes réitérèrent leur demande. A cela, les deux hommes préférèrent bondir en avant, les percutant au passage et se pressant pour les quitter au plus vite tandis qu’ils peinaient à se relever. Pacôme se frotta le bras endolori par le choc.  
     — Ah ! Ce n’est définitivement plus de mon âge !  
     — Oh, vous comptez prendre votre retraite ? ricana Zorglub, bien qu’un peu essoufflé.   
     Ils gagnèrent une grande salle de contrôle où s’étalaient de multiples écrans. Etrangement, cette dernière était vide – les deux droïdes croisés n’étaient donc que les gardiens laissés là au cas-où. Mais où était donc passé leur kidnappeur ? Et n’avait-il donc que cela ou avait-il emmené sa flotte avec lui ?  
     — Techniquement je pourrais mais je n’irai pas jusque-là, répondit malgré tout Pacôme en scrutant les écrans.  
     Mais Zorglub se fichait bien de la réponse désormais, préoccupé par cette absence qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
     — Mais où peut-il donc être passé…  
     Un simple coup d’œil autour d’eux leur confirma qu’une seule autre entrée permettait d’accéder à cette salle, facilitant la surveillance des allées et venues. Leurs regards tombèrent sur les écrans. L’essentiel d’entre eux montraient des points de vue extérieurs, au-delà de l’enceinte du site du malfrat. Ce dernier se trouvait en plein milieu d’un désert rocailleux, creusé dans une falaise rocheuse ; le panorama surveillé était donc large et comprenait des vues aériennes. Si la plupart était vide, dans celles qui donnaient sur l’avant du complexe s’amoncelaient des forces armées munies de chars d’assaut qui faisaient face à une armée de droïdes dans le désert rouge et brûlant. Dans le char de tête se dressaient plusieurs silhouettes et ils reconnurent dans l’un d’eux les deux amis du Comte. Celui-ci sourit, ravi.  
     — Ils nous ont retrouvés !  
     — Et ils ont tout dit à la police et aux forces armées aussi, grinça Zorglub d’une voix peu enthousiaste.   
     Il avait bien espéré éviter cela ! Etaient-ils informés de sa présence et de qui il était ?  
     — Quelle importance, mon ami ? Nous voilà sortis d’affaire !  
     Vous _êtes sorti d’affaires…_ , songea-t-il amèrement en regardant les forces de l’ordre. Comment les deux reporters étaient-ils parvenus à les convaincre d’intervenir ? Sans doute en s’appuyant sur ses incroyables compétences en matière de contrôle informatique qu’il pouvait utiliser à mauvais escient – comme détourner ceux des gouvernements par exemple – et comme ses agissements laissaient croire que ce serait bien le cas, cela n’avait pas dû être bien compliqué. Toutefois, qu’ils eussent réussi à les mobiliser aussi rapidement l’était. Ou alors ils avaient été inconscients plus longtemps qu’ils ne le croyaient.  
       Il sursauta lorsqu’il sentit une main glisser dans la sienne et se retourna brusquement vers son ancien mentor. Ce dernier avait toujours le visage tourné vers les écrans mais il dut sentir son regard et se tourna vers lui. Zorglub se mordit les lèvres, dépité lorsqu’il sentit son cœur battre plus vite à cette simple attention. Il se maudit de se comporter ainsi comme un stupide adolescent, c’était même ridicule ; comment Pacôme pourrait-il jamais cessé de le traiter comme son élève dans ce cas ?  
      Il n’avait cependant ni repéré la moiteur de la main de Pacôme, ni sa relative fébrilité tandis que ses yeux se baissaient sur leurs deux mains liées, troublé. Il croisa ceux de Zorglub et sentit comme une tension électrique dans l’air tandis que l’échange persistait plus qu’il n’était raisonnable. Il frissonna mais pensa être le seul à en être affecté.  
Aucun d’eux ne prononça un mot. La simple vue des chars et l’affrontement en cours avait balayé le danger de leur esprit car en eux-mêmes, ils ne doutaient pas de la future arrestation de leur kidnappeur. La main de Pacôme serra celle qu’il tenait et Zorglub y jeta un bref coup d’œil, distrait. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, Pacôme était bien plus près de lui, _trop_ près de lui. Zorglub se tendit, appréciant autant que craignant ce contact tandis que leurs corps se frôlaient. La main quitta la sienne en douceur pour poser ses doigts sur sa joue ; les yeux de son cadet s’écarquillèrent en même temps que son pouls s’accélérait. Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Zodias avait-il réussi à prendre le contrôle de l’esprit du vieil homme, par la zorglonde ou d’une façon qu’il ne connaissait pas ? Il doutait cependant de la première hypothèse, car jamais il n’avait réussi à donner à ses zorglhommes une attitude aussi… ‘détendue’, presque normale, et il doutait que Zodias eût réussi à améliorer ainsi la zorglonde en aussi peu de temps. Ce qui ne répondait pas à sa question. Mais après cette phrase laissée en suspens qui lui avait créé tant d’espoirs…   
      Alors que Pacôme approchait lentement du visage du sien, le regard posé sur ses lèvres, et que Zorglub se demandait, le cœur battant, s’il comptait tout simplement l’assommer, un tir les sépara et ils reculèrent. Maladroit, Zorglub trébucha et faillit tomber mais se retint. La balle avait fini dans un écran dont le verre était à présent brisé et les circuits électriques touchés émettaient des gerbes d’électricité qui disparaissaient en grésillant. Ils tournèrent la tête et aperçurent les deux droïdes qui les tenaient en joue. Ils n’avaient pas été particulièrement rapides mais à présent, ils étaient là et eux n’étaient pas armés.   
      Les deux hommes jurèrent. Zorglub se laissa tomber et s’arma de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une chaise à roulettes postée devant les consoles. Il la lança sur un premier droïde qui n’eut ni le temps ni la réflexion de s’écarter de la trajectoire du projectile. Il en profita pour se jeter sur le second et le choc contre son épaule fut particulièrement douloureux. Tous deux tombèrent au sol et Zorglub s’échina à récupérer son arme pendant que de son côté, Pacôme se jeta sur les consoles en vue de prendre le contrôle des installations de la base. S’il existait un moyen de désactiver ses machines et surtout celles qui les attaquaient…  
      Cela aiderait grandement ses amis par la même occasion même s’ils ne paraissaient pas en nécessiter.  
      —Zorglub, laissez-moi deux petites minutes, je vais trouver !  
      — Cela risque d’être un peu compliqué alors dépêchez-vous quand même, grogna ce dernier alors que le droïde luttait pour conserver le pistolet entre les mains.  
      Un tir fut malencontreusement tiré et la balle finit dans le plafond, y formant un trou net qui donnait sur l’obscurité : il était doublé et présentait un espace à l’intérieur, mais l’autre paroi ne l’avait pas laissée passer. Peut-être était-ce la roche qui les surplombait et constituait les parois de la cuvette dans laquelle Zodias avait logé son antre.   
      — Champignac ! s’impatienta-t-il avant d’arracher un cri de victoire en même temps que le second robot le mit en joue pour tirer.  
      Zorglub se laissa retomber au sol et roula pour éviter la balle, serrant maladroitement l’arme qu’il venait de récupérer contre lui, et ce fut le second droïde qui fut touché à sa place. Quoiqu’il eût détruit, ce devait être suffisamment important dans son fonctionnement car le droïde retomba presque aussitôt, des gerbes d’électricité s’éjectant du trou qui béait sa poitrine. Alors que le second se retournait vers lui pour tirer, lui-même s’empressa de le précéder : une première balle alla se perdre derrière eux à quelques centimètres à peine des pieds de Pacôme, ce qui le fit bondir et pester.  
      — Mais faites attention, sabre de bois, je suis juste derrière !  
      Zorglub ne répondit pas et évita une autre balle en trébuchant avant de se remettre à tirer. Une autre balle traversa la poitrine du droïde qui se relâcha aussitôt, émettant les mêmes gerbes que son confrère. Une autre balle lui troua l’épaule et une autre encore la tête mais Zorglub n’en démordit pas : il craignait de le voir se relever et tirait successivement en conséquence. Ainsi, il vida le chargeur sur la carcasse inerte et fumante effondrée à quelques pas de lui et ce ne fut que là qu’il réalisa le ridicule de son geste, haletant et fébrile. Cependant, le cri de victoire de Pacôme l’extirpa de cette pensée.  
      — Ca y est ! J’ai pris le contrôle des installations !  
      — Il était temps, ironisa Zorglub en portant son regard sur les robots de toute façon détruits avant de s’humecter la bouche.  
      Elle était sèche et ce n’était pas le peu de salive qu’il réussit à mobiliser qui l’aida à résoudre ce problème.   
      Ce ne fut qu’à cet instant que Pacôme constata l’œuvre de Zorglub et il roula des yeux en réponse.  
      — Nous ne sommes pas tous seuls, à présent que j’ai déconnecté les droïdes, aller cueillir Zodias sera très facile pour Spirou et les autres, assura-t-il pour donner une certaine utilité à ses efforts autant aux yeux de son collègue qu’aux siens. Et nous-mêmes n’aurons aucun souci pour sortir.  
      _Aucun souci_ … Lui peut-être, mais lui-même ne souhaitait pas croiser les hommes que les deux jeunes aventuriers avaient emmenés avec eux. Cela pourrait signer sa fin car après tout, le reste de l’humanité le considérait comme un criminel alors qu’il s’efforçait d’œuvrer pour leur bien – mais ces imbéciles refusaient de s’en rendre compte.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers la seconde porte. Il ne savait pas sur quoi elle donnait et il lui fallait consulter les plans de l’installation. Les consoles étaient suffisamment grandes pour qu’ils s’y missent à deux, alors il se glissa auprès de Pacôme et ses mains se posèrent immédiatement sur le clavier. Ce dernier ne comprit pas son réel but car visualiser ces plans lui semblait pertinent pour les rejoindre dehors. Rasséréné par l’évolution de leur situation, il soupira, satisfait, et se retourna vers Zorglub avec un sourire puis son regard s’adoucit.  
      — Zorglub…  
      Ce dernier l’ignora mais cela ne dissuada en rien son ami.  
      — … Vous ne m’avez toujours pas répondu.  
      Et Zorglub ne comptait pas le faire et il serra seulement les dents en réponse. Pas besoin de davantage de détails pour deviner à quoi il faisait référence. Encore heureux qu’il n’eût pas monologué à ce sujet, le peu qu’il avait laissé échapper était finalement peu conclusif !  
      Mais Pacôme était borné, lui aussi ; il n’en démordit pas.  
      — Vous avez dit attendre plus que de l’admiration de ma part… alors qu’attendez-vous de moi ?  
      Zorglub roula des yeux, exaspéré, avant de pincer les lèvres. Etait-il réellement important de parler d’une phrase aussi idiote ou n’était-ce que pour combler le silence et dissiper la gêne qui s’était de nouveau installée entre eux, une fois le danger écarté ? Il garda le silence, son attention rivée sur les écrans. Pacôme y vit là davantage une attitude puérile en vue de l’ignorer qu’autre chose. Mais il n’était pas prêt à céder, surtout si cela voulait dire ce qu’il souhaitait que cela signifiait ; il avait désiré cela durant tant d’années qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser sa chance et il se sentait enfin prêt et apte à assumer ses sentiments pour lui, si Zorglub en faisait de même. Mais cela signifiait pour lui de les rejoindre et d’abandonner ses activités criminelles.  
      Zorglub s’obstinait dans son silence, tant que Pacôme vint à s’en agacer.  
      — Zorglub.  
      — Pourquoi me poser cette question ? Vous devriez le savoir plus que quiconque ! cracha-t-il finalement à son encontre sans se retourner vers lui.  
      Sa manière plus violente de taper sur les touches traduisit aisément sa colère et sa frustration en plus de sa propre voix. Pacôme se figea un instant. Il espérait une confirmation mais sa réponse ne voulait strictement rien dire – peut-être Zorglub ne pensait-il pas du tout à la même chose. Son cœur s’accéléra une fois encore autant qu’il se serra. Il tendit la main vers le bras de Zorglub.  
      — Zorglub, je…  
      Le cadet sursauta, pas seulement au contact mais à ce qu’il venait de voir sur l’un des écrans qui surveillaient encore les alentours. Zodias avait été maitrisé mais surtout, après un ratissage méticuleux de l’extérieur en vue de déterminer s’il restait des forces à combattre, un groupe se détachait pour pénétrer l’enceinte de la structure. Les yeux de Zorglub retombèrent sur le plan ; s’ils suivaient le chemin le plus court, ils les rejoindraient d’ici une dizaine de minutes, par la porte qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes empruntée. Il retraça mentalement l’itinéraire qu’il s’était établi dans la tête ; il conduisait à une autre sortie, située plus en profondeur et qui donnait sur les galeries souterraines, mais il en avait également vu une sortie un peu plus loin, et surtout loin des représentants de l’autorité. Il pouvait encore ne pas les rencontrer.  
      Mais s’il souhaitait partir, il devait agir tout de suite.  
      Alors que Pacôme essayait de le retourner vers lui pour l’obliger à lui faire face, Zorglub s’extirpa de sa poigne d’un coup distrait de son bras avant de reculer. Le scientifique ne comprit d’abord pas mais lorsque le regard de Zorglub se posa sur la porte de secours, il réalisa son intention. Ses yeux s’agrandirent.   
      — Non ! Zorglub, vous n’allez pas encore vous enfuir ?  
      — Que vous imaginiez-vous donc ? Que Zorglub allait se rendre ? ricana ce dernier en reculant davantage. Vous n’êtes décidément qu’un pauvre fou idéaliste !  
      Pacôme serra les poings mais l’insulte ne l’atteignit pas.  
      — Pourquoi vous imaginez-vous être arrêté ? Vous n’avez rien à voir avec cela, vous avez été kidnappé tout comme moi ! Zorglub, nous pouvons rentrer ensemble à Champignac et –  
      — Zorglub est désolé mais il a des projets éminemment plus importants que la culture de champignons et qui n’attendent que lui !  
      — Je ne vous parle pas de faire de la culture de champignons ! rétorqua Pacôme tandis que la colère montait, en même temps que le dépit. Vous désirez réellement que nous restions ennemis ?  
     — Cela ne dépend que de vous, Champignac.   
     Il lui avait déjà proposé de le rejoindre dans ses projets et Pacôme avait refusé, dénigrant les bienfaits qu’ils pourraient apporter au monde, ainsi associés.  
     — Non Zorglub : de vous, répliqua Pacôme d’un ton plus doux, le regard presque suppliant.  
     Ce fut surtout cela que ne comprit pas Zorglub et qui le fit hésiter. Il cessa son mouvement de recul alors que la porte était à une longueur de bras de lui – il avait déjà tendu la main pour saisir la poignée et l’abaisser mais il laissa retomber son bras le long de lui-même.   
Pacôme poursuivit, rempli d’espoirs :  
     — Vous savez que je ne cautionnerai jamais vos actes concernant l’utilisation de votre zorglonde et tout ce qui s’ensuit, mais je vous accueillerai toujours à bras ouverts si vous décidez d’abandonner cette folie.  
     Zorglub renifla dédaigneusement. La sentence tomba.  
     — Zorglub n’abandonne jamais.   
     Le cœur de Pacôme se serra lorsque ce dernier se rua finalement sur la porte pour sortir, faillit s’étaler dans le couloir sur lequel donnait le passage et disparut. Il ne chercha même pas à l’en empêcher ni à le poursuivre – sans son X1, il n’était qu’un vieillard, encore en pleine forme certes, mais loin de posséder les capacités physiques de Zorglub, bien plus jeune que lui. C’était totalement illusoire de le tenter. Le cœur lourd, il se détourna de l’ouverture et ferma les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Rien ne changerait jamais, apparemment – Zorglub ne cesserait jamais de courir en quête d’un idéal inatteignable et malsain que ses amis et lui-même s’empresseraient de briser. Non, quelque chose avait changé, au moins en lui-même : l’espoir. S’il arrivait à lui faire comprendre l’importance qu’il avait pour lui, peut-être le toucherait-il et réussirait-il à lui faire abandonner ses projets stériles, même s’il ne partageait pas forcément ses sentiments pour lui.   
     Et ainsi qu’un jour, ce cycle sans fin cesserait enfin.


End file.
